USUK - Let Me Help You
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Arthur's getting rid of a little problem in his office when Alfred comes in and helps him get rid of it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI SMUT AND BJS! Sorry for being offline so much recently; life has gotten in the way.


_**HOT DAMN I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ACTIVE IN LIKE TWO WEEKS I AM SOOOOO SORRY!**_ _I have had so much work and homework and projects but now that it's November and it's almost my one-year anniversary with this site, I'll be posting one fic or chapter of fics daily for the next week or so to make up for lost time. Again, I'm really sorry!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for_ _ **YAOI BJS AND KISSES AND SHIT!**_ _I don't own Hetalia, Arthur, or Alfred! Thanks again!_

 **USUK – Let Me Help You**

Clamping his teeth on his sleeve, a blonde's chair squeaked lightly as he tightened his grip on the arm of the chair with one hand. Thank God he'd rearranged his home office this way, or whomever would open the door would automatically see what he was doing to himself. Arthur's breath came to him in short, sharp pants as he pumped his hand along his member.

This wasn't the first time he'd had to do this. Sometimes when he was working his mind just started to wander down places that normally he allowed himself only when he and Alfred were together. This time, it was completely by accident. He'd gotten into his documents and then he stopped for a moment to think and his mind went down this perverted little way seemingly automatically.

Now he was just crouched in his chair in a very vulnerable position, biting down on the smooth thin weave of his button-down to try to keep as quiet as possible. Normally he was near-silent, but ever since he'd let his mind succumb to this particular temptation, Arthur was finding it difficult to hold it all in.

He then jumped as a sharp rap at his door woke him up to reality. "I made food. If you want any you better come down now." Alfred's voice was at an even, calm tone, without any hint of anything remotely sexual… The elder knew that, but even the sound of his voice at this point seemed to only make the situation more… difficult…

"Okay..." The sapphire-eyed man was puzzled as to why he couldn't hear slow, smooth footsteps to the door so that they would eat dinner together, like they would on nights when one or both of them didn't work. He knocked again and heard the squeak of the elder's office chair. "I'll be down in a moment, okay?" It concerned the younger to hear that voice from him; that weakened, nervous one. Was he sick? A panic attack or something!?

Arthur made a quick movement to try to cover himself up before the younger blonde turned the doorknob. "I-I'm fine!" The sound of the door closing behind the blonde and the knowledge that he was in here… It made him freeze in panic and shame and fear. His mind went blank and his body went cold. Well, almost all of his body…

"No you're not. Are you sick or something?" The bespectacled man took slow, long strides to the frozen elder. He lifted a hand to turn the chair around and Alfred's eyes widened at the sight of the older blonde, his face paling a bit before reddening. His eyes drifted from the lower half of his shirt, which was pleasantly unbuttoned, to the curve of his hip before his gaze locked onto his hand. He gaped a little before speaking.

"Arthur… I had no clue you could… be so utterly naughty…"

Arthur didn't have any sort of thoughts or actions to stop the younger as he rested his hand on the one at the elder's member, moving along with him then for him when he stopped. He bent down to kiss the elder's neck, nipping and sucking along the pale skin until he heard a slight, shaky moan.

"Stop…" This was already so embarrassing… Now even his voice betrayed him, sounding soft and exactly how his body felt; confused and pleasured. Dammit… He pushed on his shoulder a little in futile attempts to make Alfred stop. "Alfred… Please…"

"What? I'm just helping you." His tone was so matter-of-fact that it was a little confusing. Was it just that he wanted to help him out with this sort of… _awkward_ matter, or was it that he wanted in…? Alfred leaned away a little. "Unless you don't really want me to…?" He gave a dark look, his eyes and his lips betraying him even as he stood up and took a small step away.

Arthur bit his lip a little, then closed his eyes and shook his head. "I wasn't mad… I was just…" His mind was as flustered as his body. What reason did he want for Alfred to even…? He stopped thinking as the younger man bent down and, after moving his hand, took his member in his mouth. A loud cry came from his lips first, then a purring moan from deep in his chest as the elder blonde twined his fingers into the sapphire-eyed man's hair and gripped the arm of his chair.

The way his tongue…! And how deep… Even his hands were doing something, holding his hips gently and firmly to keep him from moving. And it was hard to Arthur not to arch into each pass of his tongue over his tip…

"Don't do that…" Deep blue eyes lit into his own emeralds as Arthur found himself biting at his shirt again. "I don't need, no… I don't want you to be quiet." He let his arm drop and the air fill with quiet moans that gradually grew louder and louder as the pleasure built in heat until a long, strangled cry echoed like a scream. He knew that the younger swallowed the white that had left him and was utterly horrified as his mind returned from the pleasure-drunk place it went.

Arthur curled into a little ball of red-faced awkwardness as soon as the other blonde moved from off his knees and looked softly down at him. No words, just staring at his pink face that was now brilliant, _bloody_ scarlet.

Then a little chuckle and a smile stretched Alfred's full lips. "You don't need to be all weirded-out about this. It's the least I could do, and besides… I got to hear those cute little moans from you that I love and that you hate. That pays me back, so don't worry about it, okay?" A soft hand lifted the elder's head from its nestling in his knees, lips meeting his smoothly and gently. There was no sense of urgency in that kiss, differing entirely from what they'd just done, the hands that held his face so very close calming as his fingers stroked his cheek.

"Nnn…!" was the impatient sound that Alfred was greeted with when he tried to pull back, Arthur not done with that kissing just yet and grabbing the back of his neck and his shoulder to keep him there for what seemed like about an hour or so.

When he let the younger man go, he smiled and pressed his mouth to the other's one last time.

"Thank you, Alfred… I love you…"

"Ditto…" Then he re-thought his statement. "I love you too…" Then he pointed at his lips and raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Can you kiss me a little more…?"

With laughter on his lips, the elder nodded.


End file.
